Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t + 9}{t + 4} = 5$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $t + 4$ $ t + 9 = 5(t + 4) $ $t + 9 = 5t + 20$ $9 = 4t + 20$ $-11 = 4t$ $4t = -11$ $t = -\dfrac{11}{4}$